1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an input device for entering information into a data processor, and particularly to an input device in which switching means are arranged at points of intersections in a matrix and a scanning pulse is supplied to the column lines or the row lines of the matrix so that a signal provided by the driven switching means may be used to generate the information corresponding to that switching means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The input device heretofore used with a data processor has usually been such that a matrix comprising conductive members arrayed in columns and rows is provided and switching means are connected at point of intersections between the column lines and the row lines of such matrix, whereby a pulse is supplied from a signal generator to the column or the row lines of the matrix to decode the pulse provided by the driven switching means and cause an encoder to generate a coded signal corresponding to that switching means.
Such an input device, however, has required the circuit for decoding the signals provided by the switching means and the encoder to be complicated in accordance with the increase in types of information to be entered.